


No Regrets

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [10]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Angst, Fantober 2020, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, So much angst, day ten: first kiss, er - Freeform, i had this down somewhere for a school project, if you happen to see a she anywhere please correct me, im rushing okay, look i had nothing else, this was done in fifteen minutes, this will be revised soon, ughhh, very vague because I remember nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Fuck I don’t know I’ll put something here tomorrow.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense
Series: Fantober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	No Regrets

“Why?” Wing asked, looking lost, with the face of someone who was struggling to keep their emotions in check. “There has to be another way! I can’t just let you sacrifice yourself like this! Otto! Listen to me!” 

“I’m sorry, but I chose it to be this way. There’s no time for another plan, this was the only option, so I took it.” Otto said with determination, but the effect was ruined by his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence from fear.

“But I love you, and I can’t just let you throw away your life like that.”

“And it’s because I love you, I’m doing this. You’ve seen what Furan has done. I’ve been expelled, I can’t go back. It’s too late for me, but not for you. We’ll be able to end this once and for all!”

“But you’ll come back right?,” Wing said hopefully.

“I’m sorry,” Otto said softly, turning away. “But it’s the only way.”

“Okay then,” Wing whispered, looking slightly shocked as the words came out. “I won’t stop you from going.”

“Thank you. I’m not sure that I would have the heart to leave if you said no.” As Otto started to turn away, he made an impulse decision. He turned back and kissed him, and said softly, “Just in case I don’t come back.” As he walked up the ramp, he didn’t look behind him. “No more regrets,” he whispered to himself.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really am not sorry if I made you cry I cried on the first draft this was originally for a school project then I deemed it too angsty. Uh kudos? Today’s prompt was first kiss. Hehe I tried.


End file.
